jcafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fanon:Grace Neytiri Nicole "Gracee" Sully
Grace Neytiri Nicole "Gracee" Sully 'is the daughter of Omaticaya clan leader Jake Sully and his mate Neytiri and the younger twin sister of Neycob Sully. Through her father Jake, Grace is the niece of Nicole Sully and the late Tom Sully and the younger cousin of Sarah, Nicole’s daughter. Through her mother Neytiri, Grace is also the only granddaughter of Mo’at and the late Eytukan. With this relationship, Grace is also the youngest cousin to Riv and the niece to Neytiri’s late sister. She is named after 3 of the 4 most important women in her father’s life; Dr. Grace Augustine, Neytiri; her mother and Nicole; her father’s older sister. '''LIFE BEFORE BIRTH ' Grace and Neycob were conceived when their parents mated. A month later, after the first battle with the RDA, Neytiri starts to feel faint after a hunting trip with Norm and Max so they take her back to Site 26 were they scan her. The first scan reveals nothing while the second scan reveals that she’s pregnant with Jake’s child. Shocked that her mating with Jake had gone too far, Neytiri becomes frightened of what Jake’s reaction would be. Norm and Max tell her that they know Jake too well and know that he would be happy. Satisfied, Neytiri with Norm’s help go to give Jake the good news by surprising him. Getting together enough nerves to reveal her pregnancy to her mate was hard but it was worth it for Neytiri. She tells Jake of her unexpected secret, and he couldn’t be happier to know that in 10 months he was about to become a father. As the months tick past, Grace and Neycob grow more and more. Their kicks become more powerful with every kick and they share a close bond with their mother. They could feel their parents love for each other with every touch. Whenever they felt their father’s hand on their mother’s stomach they would kick with love for their father forming a bond with him. Max and Norm’s scans showed that with continuous growth that Neytiri was in fact pregnant with not one but two babies. Late, one night, Neytiri awoke screaming in pain, Jake didn’t stir. She had gone into labour! Her nephew Riv had heard her screams and rushed to her aid. Contacting Norm and Max, they too rush down from the “Shack”. With Norm in Avatar form, He and Riv wake Jake up with almost everything they can think of. Finally waking him up, they rush over to where Norm had carried Neytiri. She was lying against the trunk of the tree trunk. Rushing, to his mate’s side, Jake and Norm take her hands and she pushes with all her might to give life to their long awaited twins. She gives birth to a son first. A couple of minutes later she gives birth to a daughter. 'NAME ' Jake being the first to hold his newborn daughter, decides to name her Grace after his late mother-figure, Grace Augustine. Norm, Jake’s best friend also tells Jake to name his daughter after his beloved mate and his sister, Nicole and he agrees. With the approval of Neytiri, the baby’s name would be forever known as Grace Neytiri Nicole Sully. Jake also would affectionately nickname her “Gracee” or “Gray”. 'TELEKENETIC AND TELEPATHY POWERS ' Due to her parents being strongly bonded with Eywa, Grace gained an unusual trait: telekinetic mind powers and slight telepathy. This was completely unexpected. This ability came apparent when Neytiri held her daughter for the first time. Grace made her mother’s hair float in mid air causing her father, cousin and “uncles” to jump back in alarm. She would later consider her talents to be a curse for being a hybrid. Jake considered Gracee to be the blessing of his new life. Neytiri went into shock over her daughter’s newfound powers. Something like this had ''never''' occurred on Pandora or in the Na’vi reproduction cycle before. '''GROWING UP AS A PRINCESS ' Being the daughter of the 6th Toruk Makto/clan leader and the shaman of the Omaticaya came hard on Grace because she was forced to fulfil ‘princess’ duties. By the time she was 6 years of age, she could hunt by herself. She was instructed by her grandmother Mo’at to act more like a warrior princess like Neytiri had once been before becoming Shaman of the Omaticaya clan. Grace hated being told what she could and could not do. She would often rebel against her parents and grandmother.